


Lost in the Rain

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bromance, Cold, Grumpy - Freeform, M/M, Rain, can be Merthur, lost in the forest, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are lost in the forest and it started raining. Merlin's cold and grumpy, Arthur's pissed too, but when he finds something to keep him from getting more wet, he can't help it and shares it with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Rain

"You know, sometimes I wonder... if these hunting trips are really _necessary._ " Merlin said. "I'm sure this one really _wasn't!_ "

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin." Arthur said and kept walking.

Really, it was all Arthur's fault. Merlin knew it looked like a nice day in the morning, but once they left Camelot and made it to the forest, it started raining. It wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't freezing out there and if Arthur hadn't decided to go without horses. Needless to say, Merlin _hated_ hunting trips. Killing for fun? That was definitely something only Arthur and his knights would do.

"You should have at least taken some food with us!" Merlin yelled. It started raining harder and he had to fold his arms on his chest and keep his hands and cold fingers under his armpits. It didn't help much, but he didn't have twenty layers under some fine chainmail like Arthur did.

"I thought it would be a short trip!" Arthur yelled back through the rain.

"Well congratulations, you're not a seer!" Merlin said as his teeth started chattering again. "Now we're lost in a storm, or hurricane or something!"

"It's just a rain, Merlin, stop being such a girl and keep going, I'm sure it's not far away anymore." Arthur said and Merlin went silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"Do you even _know_ where are we going?" Merlin asked out of the blue, making Arthur turn around and look at him.

"Yes, of course I know where we're going, I'm the crowned prince of Camelot, Merlin, I kno-"

"Then how come I've seen that tree already?" Merlin stopped him and pointed to the tree behind Arthur. "Just ten minutes ago!" He added.

Arthur turned around and his eyes widened when he recognised said tree. They were going around in circles and not getting closer to Camelot at all. Merlin was right... not that Arthur should let him know that of course.

"You're just seeing things from the cold." He said then. "I've never seen that tree, I know that for sure, now _keep going._ " He turned around and started walking again, faster this time. They had to make the next turn to the left, not to the right again.

"Then you have a really bad memory." Merlin mumbled. "For a prince." He shut his mouth then and followed Arthur further into the forest. He looked up for a second and closed his eyes. The rain was getting really annoying and with the amount of clothes he had, he wasn't going to last much longer. He had to rest, or at least get rid of the rain. Or get warm. And quickly.

"You should at least find something to shield us with from the rain." Merlin yelled at Arthur. It was hard for him to hear the reply.

"Maybe _you_ should find something then." The prince said as he kept walking through the wet grass and leaves on the ground and branches around him.

Five minutes passed and Merlin didn't stop whining and complaining about the whole trip. Arthur pretty much stopped listening (it wasn't that hard with the loud rain) and ignored his servant. But suddenly he stopped, making Merlin bump into him.

"What is it?" The servant asked, but Arthur just bent down to a bush nearby and knelt down. "What's in there?" Merlin asked again, but his only answer was the noise of the rain. "Arthur?"

Arthur reached his hands under the bush and palpated something. When he stood up again, he was holding an old battle shield with crest of Camelot on it.

"How did _that_ get in there?" Merlin asked, looking at the shield, confused. "It has to be really old."

Arthur looked at the shield and quickly examined it. "It might be." He answered. "But not very, it's not that damaged yet." He said and looked at Merlin. "Do you want to keep it?"

Merlin made a very confused face. "What on earth would I do with it?" He asked, looking at the shield again. Arthur just shrugged.

"You're right, I'm gonna need it more," he smirked and lifted the heavy shield above his head. When it stopped raining on his hair, he grinned at Merlin, who just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, sire." He said. "Your thick head can't get wet, it would melt and your ugly face would be gone. Maybe you'd finally make a good prince then, but I doubt it." He smirked and started walking again, this time leading the way.

Arthur just glared at him and smirked a bit. Ugly face? Really? He followed Merlin, keeping the shield above his head and still feeling amazing because of the great idea of his. He should have someone make more shields like this one, but lighter, a lot lighter. It would keep people from getting wet when it's raining.

He looked in front of him at his servant and frowned. Merlin was shivering slightly and hugging himself. He didn't notice that when he was walking behind him, but he assumed Merlin was really cold by now. They've been walking in the rain for half an hour at least and Merlin didn't have anything but a tunic, jacket and that stupid neckerchief to wear.

Arthur looked down for a minute and then he made a decision. "Merlin, stop." He said and Merlin turned to him.

"What?" He asked. His lips were actually _blue_.

"Come here," Arthur finally said and looked down.

"What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "C'mon Merlin, don't make me say it twice." He said and looked at his freezing servant, his friend. Merlin looked at Arthur and hesitantly made a few steps forward. When he saw Arthur didn't step back, he smiled and went closer to his prince, hiding under the shield as well. It wasn't a big shield, but it was enough for both of them.

Once Merlin was next to Arthur, the prince sneaked his arm around Merlin's waist, making Merlin jump a little. In the next second Merlin relaxed though, and appreciated Arthur's attempt to keep him warm. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was a kind gesture.

Then Arthur started walking again, trying to find a way home.

"Thank you." Merlin suddenly said, looking at Arthur. Arthur looked at him and their eyes met briefly.

"Just shut up and keep walking." He replied, but then he smiled as he looked down. Merlin smiled at his prince and looked down too, looking forward to the moment when they two finally reach Camelot and start a fire to get warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) And again, I'm not native speaker, so I hope there wasn't anything wrong with grammar...


End file.
